


Familiar Faces

by The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's House, Bobby's Wheelchair, Castiel's Trenchcoat, Cockroaches, Crazy Castiel, Croatoans, Episode: s05e04 The End, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian/pseuds/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so, I'm a massive nerd and watch commentaries and someone on The End's commentary mentioned that the original plan for Cas was that he'd be huddled up somewhere killing a cockroach and bringing it back to life over and over, so I decided to write it. This whole thing is based off of random 'original ideas' that got tossed so... yeah that would be why it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Roach

“The hell?” Dean mumbled as he drove over a fallen ‘Singer Auto’ sign and onto Bobby’s run-down property. When he got up to Bobby’s house he stepped out of his borrowed car and slammed the door. The house looked like crap. But then it usually did right? Dean hoped to God, if God was even out there, that Bobby was still breathing. He walked in, letting the door remain open behind him. The house was eerily silent and the whole place was coated in dust and cobwebs.

“Bobby?” he ventured, breaking the silence, “Bobby, I’m coming in,” There was no answer. He walked, slowly, further in to the house. Papers and books littered the floor. He turned a corner, then another.

“Oh no,” he grumbled softly when he saw Bobby’s wheelchair, empty and on its side. He put the chair back on its wheels and saw three bloody bullet holes. With his hand on the top of the backrest he squatted down to what would’ve been just below eye level.

“Where is everybody Bobby?”

Bobby was obviously dead, and the house seemed pretty damn deserted, but Dean though it would be foolish not to have a look around. He looked through the ground and top floors and found nothing but a photo of Bobby, and a few other guys in a journal hidden in one of Bobby’s many hidden nicks and crannies. The men were posing next to a sign that read “Camp Chitaqua”.

Dean stood in the doorway to the stairs leading down the basement, about to go down them when he noticed something. It was too dark in the stairway to tell so the hunter pulled out his flashlight. Dean realized what it was and grabbed on to the railing for fear of falling. The thing lying on the last three stairs down the Bobby’s basement was a trenchcoat, stained with blood in a few places.

“Cas?” Dean yelled, maybe, just maybe Cas was still here, and still living. Dean flew down the stairs and started looking around the basement. The light of his flashlight passed over what looked like a hunched over person sitting on the floor.

“Cas? Cas is that you?” the shape didn’t move. Dean pulled put a silver knife and walked forward. As he got closer Dean saw that the man was wearing a stained white, long sleeved button down shirt. It was strange, the man wasn’t moving at all, “Hello?”

Still shining the light on the dark haired man, Dean slowly walked around so he could see the man’s face.

“Dammit Cas, you scared the crap out of me!” Cas didn’t move, he just kept staring at the floor, “Cas?” Dean followed Cas’s gaze. There was a dead cockroach lying on its back, on the floor and Cas was just staring at it.

“Cas, what the hell?” he gripped his knife in case Cas decided to attack him. Could angels be infected with the Croatoan virus? All Cas did was tilt his head slightly to the left. Dean squatted down by Cas, but out of the corner of his eye he caught something move in the dim lighting of the basement. His head snapped toward the movement. He furrowed his brow, hadn’t that roach been dead?

“Come on Cas!” Dean exclaimed, just desperate for an answer from the silent angel. He looked back up at his friend from the wrong year. Cas’s head was straight again. Dean waved his hand in front of the angel’s face but Cas didn’t move. Dean put his hand back on his leg (he was still squatting) and licked his lips. Cas narrowed his eyes and when Dean looked at the cockroach again, it was dead.

“What the hell?” Dean tilted his head slightly to the right, his attention now focused on the bug. He reached out, about to prod it with the tip of his silver knife, when it started moving again.

“Jesus!” Dean yelled as he jumped back, he looked at Cas, “Are you doing this?” he demanded, pointing at the scampering son of a bitch. He looked down again (he was standing now) and the roach was back to being dead, “Aw dammit, Cas!” he mumbled something about the cuckoo’s nest and sighed, his heart still pounding from the scare the roach gave him. Dean looked at the ceiling, then once more at the poor angel who was now staring at a live cockroach. The hunter shook his head if the him from the future was still alive, Dean was going to kill him.


	2. Come with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this didn't make sense as a oneshot. Well... now it's not :)

Dean stood and, for the first time, Cas looked at him. His expression was even more heartbreaking than the rest of the experience. There was no telling how long he'd been there. Dean could've been the first person he'd seen in weeks, months, even years.

"You're right. I can't just leave you here," Dean said, squatting back down and taking Cas's shoulder. "C'mon buddy, you're coming with me."

"No," Cas grunted, reaching for the cockroach. Dean pulled Cas to his feet, despite the angel's fighting. "No!" he screamed, arms still extended towards the bug. His voice was full of desperation and fear. His eyes were full of tears.

"No, hey! Cas, leave it!" Dean shouted. At the sound of Dean's raised voice, Cas stopped fighting. Dean turned him around by his shoulders and started to walk him out of the basement, one hand on each shoulder- causing one arm to be around Cas- in case he decided to try to run away.

Cas stared up at Dean. At first he looked like a scolded puppy, he was still silently crying. But as they walked up the stairs, his expression changed. Slowly, the corners of his mouth even turned up into what was almost a smile and the tears slowly dried and disappeared. All while he was watching Dean.

"I miss you," he said when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Man," Dean started, "I would say the same but I talked to you last night. In 2009. What year is this?"

"No, I miss _you_ ," Cas insisted. "You changed."

"I did, huh?" Dean asked, leading Cas to the car he was currently using. He opened the door but Cas wouldn't get in. "C'mon, we gotta get out of here."

Cas shook his head. "Coat," he stated.

"What?"

"I want my coat," he insisted.

"Your dorky trench?" Dean demanded. "Are you telling me you won't leave without your trench coat? You couldn't have told me this in the basement? You weren't even wearing it!"

Cas looked at the ground. "I don't want to get cold."

Dean sighed. Angels don't get cold. "Okay, I'll get your stupid coat," Dean said, turning around and walking back towards the house.

"Promise you'll come back?" Cas called.

"If you promise you'll be here," Dean called back without turning around.

"Last time you didn't come back."

Dean gritted his teeth and pretended he hadn't heard. He had yet to discover anything good about the future version of himself. Or about the future.

He trotted down the stairs to the basement. When Dean saw the trench coat, he bent down and picked it up. He wondered whose blood stained the fabric. Was it Cas's? Could it even be Dean's?

To avoid the possibility of another trip into the basement, Dean picked up Cas's suit jacket. The cockroach Cas had been torturing was on its back a few feet away. As Dean started at it, though, it rolled over and scuttled away. What had happened to Cas to make him unable to leave the pest dead? What had happened to Cas to make him so childish?

"Okay, I've got your precious-" Dean started as he walked out Bobby's front door. He stopped when Cas wasn't where he'd left him.

"Dammit!" he should've known the nutcase would leave. "Cas!" he yelled.

There was a flutter of wings and Cas was beside him. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder and after a bit more fluttering, they were standing among cars.

"You can still do that?" Dean asked.

Cas didn't answer, he just pointed to a grey 1968 Lincoln Continental. It was in pretty good shape, considering the shape of the rest of the world.

"What?"

"You don't like the car you stole."

"It runs?" Dean asked, taking a step closer to the car.

Cas nodded.

"Thanks," he said a bit skeptically.

"Keys are in the ignition. You don't want to be driving that piece of shit when you see _him._ "

Dean blinked, a bit surprised. Not only had Cas just said two complete sentences in a row that almost made sense, but he'd cursed. "Him?"

Cas didn't answer. He just got in the car.

Dean shrugged, figuring that was the end of the semi-sane streak, and got in the car after him. The interior was nice and the car started fine, but it was no Baby.


End file.
